Rogue`s Heart”
by Ryoken1
Summary: Lance conforts a sad Rogue , and his life want be the same again .
1. Mixed Emotions

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue`s Heart" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies  
  
Chapter I: Mixed Emotions.  
  
Bayville , a week after Christmas  
  
Lance walked by the snow filled park , as henneded time alone.  
  
The rest of the brotherhood had gone to the mall , and since he hadn`t seen Kitty in a week , he wasnt in the mood for fun.  
  
Then he noticed familiar shape , sitted in a chair in the park`s open café.  
  
It was Rogue.  
  
He pulled a chair , and sitted in front of her.  
  
Hi- he said.  
  
Go away!- She said without even looking at him.  
  
Why?- he asked softly.  
  
Leave me alone!- she souned like she had been crying.  
  
Trouble with Scott?- He asked.- Let me guess , Jean and the others are coming back today.  
  
She looked up , showing her face , and her eyes , wich were red and tired.  
  
How did you know?-She asked , with less hostility in her voice.  
  
Come on Rogue , you lived with us for months , and even there i noticed you got something for that Summers`s , and now that the Red-head is back , you fear that your bond will fade , right?- he said calmly.  
  
It`s just that ah dont know what to do , he is always with Jean or Taryn , always ignoring me , like ah was just a chip on his shoulder.- Rogue started crying.- It`s so stupid , you know , that ah feel something for someone as him.  
  
Thats not stupid at all! Listen Rogue , someday , that idiot is going to realise about what a wonderfull person you are , it`s not your fault , is his.- Lance reacted inmediatly.  
  
Lance...- she said.  
  
He grabbed her hand.  
  
You are one of the most beautifull persons i know , and the fact that you leaved the brotherhood didnt changed that opinion.  
  
You have to know that this isnt something you can fix , you have to realise that you arent the girl that hated everyone anymore , you`ve become part of a family , and someday , you will be able to get Summers to notice how you really feel about him. Hell , if a total jerk like me can get Kitty to smile at him , you`ve practically got him in the bag.-Lance concluded.  
  
Rouge just stared at him , looking at his face.  
  
And the she smiled , and he smiled back at her.  
  
She got up from her chair , and looked at him.  
  
Would you like to walk me home?- she asked.  
  
It`ll be my pleasure- he said as he took her arm , and started walking.  
  
The institute gates.  
  
Lance and Rogue stared in front of each other.  
  
Thanks Lance , you`ve been ah wonderfull.-she said as the gates opened.  
  
It was nothing ...- He said as she walked into the mansion.  
  
Hey , Rogue?.- he called her name.  
  
Yeah?-she asked.  
  
If ya ever need a place to crash , even if it is for a while , your room is still intact.- he said.  
  
Thanks- she said as he waved her goodbye.  
  
And Rogue started walking in the mansion`s direction , looking at the cars in the driveway.  
  
And she felt a shadow over her soul.  
  
  
  
The Brotherhood`s house , 11:30 pm.  
  
Lance was the only one awake , as Tabitha`s shopping frenzy had drained the energies out of even Pietro..  
  
He was holding a cup of cCocoa in his hand , when the bell ringed.  
  
He got up and opened the door.  
  
The cup fell from his hand.  
  
Rogue was standing in front of him , a shoulder bag at her feet`s.  
  
Ah hope that offer is still up...- she said.  
  
The End.  
  
Okay people , this is a two part story , so give me your opinions , and ill post the second part based on what i hear.  
  
I didnt inted to do a Rola (Rogue / Lance) , but an storythat showed how Lance and Rogue are the same in a lot of ways.  
  
Well see ya  
  
Ryoken. 


	2. Random Hearts

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue`s Heart" By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: Everything and everyone here is owned by marvel and other companies  
  
Chapter II: Random Heart`s.  
  
Brotherhood`s House , 1:00 AM:  
  
And then Jean sayed that i was just a problem dressed as a witch , and that all i did is been an obnoxious bitch , and the i just packed my stuf , and leaved the place...- Rogue started to cry as she finished her story , tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Lance couldnt believe what had just happened.  
  
First he let her in , and then he sitted on the couch , and listened to her story , without getting bored or falling asleep.  
  
Why was he doing this? , He knew he loved Kitty , bur he felt something about Rogue , something he couldnt explain , more than an atraccion , it was a... conection.  
  
I think he does care about you , Rogue , maybe not as a love interest , bur as a friend , but only you can show him what you feel , its your chance to take.-Lance said as he touched her hand , or more properly , the glove that covered it.  
  
He felt a great sadness , as he knew that Rogue and him were equal in that sense , she couldnt touch anyone without harming them , while he didnt dare to feel and love Kitty , because he was afraid to harm her , like the first time.  
  
He then decided what to do.  
  
Pietro!- Lance screamed , as he kicked Pietro`s door down. – Get up , now!.  
  
What the hell ya want , and what is she doing here?-he pointed at Rogue.  
  
It doesnt matter – Lance said softly- Remember when i helped you avoid been caught by Kelly last week?. Well its time to pay me back.  
  
What do you want?- Pietro asked.  
  
I want ya to get your ass to the x-mansion , and give this letter to Summers.-Lance handed him and envelope.  
  
What for?-Pietro loked puzzled.  
  
It doesnt matter , now go.- Lance said.  
  
Pietro dissapeared in a blur , and after 20 seconds , he appeared back at his bed.  
  
Done- he said – NOW GET OUT!.  
  
Perfect .- Lance said softly. Now , Rogue , we gotta go.  
  
Rogue didnt understand , but she knew she had to trust him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile , at the mansion.  
  
Scott looked at the envelope, which he found when he removed the kick me sign he had in his back. (Evan couldnt resist telling him after the kick).  
  
He opened it , and readed the letter.  
  
It said: Summer`s , I`ve got Rogue , come alone to the field west of the High alone , if ya X-geeks want her back.  
  
He formed a fist in rage , and got out in his car , wearing his uniform.  
  
The field west to the High.  
  
Scott arrived , and quickly founded Rogue , who was tied to a tree in the middle of the field.  
  
Rogue!- he screamed as he ran to help her , when a massive fisure opened between them.  
  
Alvers , reveal yourself you coward scum!- Scott shout was cut open , as Lance appeared from a tree , in front of him.  
  
Scott fired a beam , which hitted Alvers in the chest .  
  
Or so thought scott , when he realised Alvers costume`s vest in the ground.  
  
Heads up , One eyed freak!- Lance screamed as he punched Scott in the face , knocking him to the ground.  
  
Whats all this about , Alvers?- Scott said as he got up from the ground.  
  
Is about way more than that idiotic brain of yours can imagine- Lance said as he waited for his attack  
  
Scott responded , just as Lance knew he would  
  
  
  
Rogue looked up ,and almost couldn`t believe what her eyes saw.  
  
Scott and Lance were fighting , but not with theirs powers , but with their fists, and no one seemed to win , when suddenly....  
  
Scott was at Alver`s reach , but he tripped , which let enough time and space for Scott to punch his lights out.  
  
Lance fell to the ground , passing out.  
  
You okay?- a battered Scott asked Rogue.  
  
Yes.. –She said.  
  
Come on , lets go back home - , he said as he hold her in his arms , and started walking to his car..  
  
Scott didnt noticed whow Lance winked her eye at Rogue from the ground , as she winked him back.  
  
  
  
Bayville high , the next morning:  
  
Rogue was alone in the in the cafeteria , as no one had arrived yet , when a battered Lance went throught the doors.  
  
He sitted by her side.  
  
What happened last night?- He asked , as he covered his black eye.  
  
Well , Scott told the others everything , so i had to explain to Kitty that night about how it was all your plan.- she said softly.- The best part was when Jean had to apologise to me.  
  
So , did it work?- Lance replied.  
  
Yes , it worked ,- she said softly- He may not love me , but he cares , and thast all i needed to know , ... for now.  
  
Thanks Lance. –she said as she kissed him in his hand , wich was bandaged from last night.  
  
It`s nothing , - he said as he got up , and started walking to the exit.  
  
Suddenly he turned around.-  
  
Hey, Rogue?- he called her.  
  
Yeah?- she asked.  
  
Just for you to know , that offer will always be up.- he said as he leaved.the room.  
  
Now that she was alone , Rogue started thinking if she wasted all that time when she was in the brotherhood.  
  
She inmediatly thought of Lance , and realised she did not lose it , because now it had caught up with her.  
  
And she smiled , as she realised how odd it was , that of all the people in her life , Lance was the one she could count on , always.  
  
The end.  
  
Sorry Rola fans , but i just see Rogue and Lance as keen spirits , they dont love each other , but they both suffer from being unable to get close to those they love.  
  
Maybe some day i will make a story in which they discover each other.  
  
For now , this is the Lance and Rogue i see .  
  
Ryoken. 


End file.
